Chased! Is this it?
by Iridescent-Soul
Summary: When the black blood is awakened by an errant prekishin, will Soul finally be free of his inhibittions? Might continue it if you ask nice!


It was dark.

That was the first think Maka noticed. The darkness pressed in on her as she walked, tripping over unseen things. It had been just another mission; she and soul had been hunting some kind of pre-kishin; Death had warned them it would be hard but she hadn't listened. She'd charged in blindly and she and soul were both hurting now.

That awful darkness pressed in as she pressed further. She had to keep going. Stopping was not an option. Her clothes were ripped and tattered, both from branches, and because of her pursuer. He was making a game out if her, a game she had to play. It had been going on for hours, and finally he was too tired to fight it. Admittedly, though, the chase was turning her on. A low growl rumbled from behind her, eliciting a soft tremor from the meister.

HIS meister. Soul stepped through the trees, grinning darkly. A thin line of drool slipped from between those sharklike teeth. His shirt was missing, pale, scarred and toned, his chest was exposed to the night air. Maka tried to run again, failing miserably as he lunged with madness dancing in his eyes.

FLASHBACK

" soul resonance!" They shouted in usion as they dodged one of the kishin's attack. They connected just as his second hit Maka. She froze as black ate at the corner of her vision. Vaguely she felt Soul tugging at her mind, peeling something greasy and black from her brain and taking it into himself as she recovered and brought his blade down and cut into the kishin.

Something was definitely wrong. She could tell when soul changed back. He was grinning crazily as he lifted the soul, pushing it into his mouth and down his throat before lunging towards his Meister, pulling her into a fierce kiss.

" s-soul?! What're you doing?" She shoved him away as he changed a finger into a blade and darted at her, slicing up her shirt and giggling as it fell away in scraps. maka turned red and stumbled back as he staggered loopilu towards her, " soul!"

" Let's play Maaaaa-ka!" He chuckled; " better runnnnnn!"

And run she did.

REALITY

He shoved her against a tree roughly. The pianist weapons long fingers traced along her thighs, hooking a long leg up over his hip as Maka let out a gasp. Something wet traced her ear with a low chuckle. Something cold trace her stomach and she let out a squeak as he raised the thin blade of his finger to trace her cheek.

" i caught you, maaaa-ka!" The deranged man nuzzled at her neck as his hand suddenly flashed down and sliced through what remained of her clothes. The fabric was shredded before it touched the ground. He ignored her protests, lifting her legs as one hand pulled down his jeans. Soul guided himself inside her and groaned as he pushed in.

Maka could see the madness in his eyes dissapating, yet he didn't pull away. If anything he pushed farther in. Not that she was complaining; pleasure rippled throughout her; she was about ready to beg him to move when he finally did, slowly pumping his long, hard length into her as one hand came up to grasp a breast, thumb brushing roughly over a pert nipple. " S-soul!"

She gasped out softly, " s-soooul..." He sped up at the sound of his name suddenly, slamming into her. The tree bark bit into her back, but the meister didn't care; she felt too good. She could feel a pressure building up in her stomach, she was so... There! He flicked her clit with his free thunb, sending her into spasms. Her eyes rolled back in her head as the heat washed through her, fluid dripping down his thighs.

The boy panted; how ha this happened?! He didn't much care though- his meister was wet for HIM- and he was going to do this right. He let out an uncool whimper as her flesh twitched around his cock, tighter than ever. He wasn't goig to last much longer. He came a few seconds after, shooting ropes of his cum deep into the girl. Panting he collapsed, pulling her down onto him as he fell, careful to shield her.

" maka?"

" y-yeah?"

" i don't know what just happened b-but... I need to tell you that ..."

WHAT DO YOU THINK?!


End file.
